Sydni Huautah-Provost
This roleplay character belongs to Mickey and can be found here. "There is a battle of two wolves inside us all--- the first one, it is evil. It is anger, jealous, greed, resentment, lies, inferiority, & ego. The second is good is good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness, empathy, & the truth. ---The wolf that wins? It is the one that you feed." ―Cherokee Proverb Sydni Nadie Huautah-Provost, referred to as Syd by most of her friends, is a member of both the Quileute Tribe & The Peigan Blackfeet tribe. She was born in Browning, Montana, but was raised in La Push, Washington. Sydni is the second-born child of Trisha Provost, and the first-born of Carson Huautah; she's the younger sister of Trenton Provost, and the older sister of Kyler & Ayden Huautah. She's distantly related to the majority of the La Push population. Sydni is a shape-shifter, and a member of the Uley pack. She first phases when she's fifteen, over three years after the events of Breaking Dawn. Sydni is portrayed by actress Seychelle Gabriel. Biography Before '' "Last time a guy said he'd stay, he broke that promise--- and there's nothing more heartbreaking then seeing the look on your child's face as you try to explain to a two year old why his dad isn't coming home. That's why I didn't tell you about her. Because I didn't want to have to see it on her face as well." ―Trisha Huautah-Provost, to her to-be husband It was on a visit to a family friend that Carson met and fell for Trisha Provost; and within the two weeks he was there, the nineteen year old girl was once again pregnant. At first, they parted ways; in fact, Trisha never bothered to call & tell Carson that she was pregnant. She expected he’d be like the last, eager to have nothing to do with their child. And so, for the first two years or so of her life, Sydni had no idea who her father was. Not that it mattered, really. But unfortunately, being a high school drop out with a dead-end job wasn’t making things easy on Trisha; the three-person family still lived in her mother’s basement, her older sister caring for the kids while she was at work. And even so, she was finding it hard to make ends meet —- and what better way to get some free cash then by pulling the child support card? But surprisingly enough, the attempt to get the money from Carson led to a reunion, a rekindling of that special spark they had. And he was more than eager to step into both child’s lives; so it was bye-bye Browning, hello La Push. Growing up, Sydni was far from extraordinary. Just another one of those faces that everyone knew because it was a small town, but who didn't garnish a lot of talk. Her father was fairly well known, as he did a lot of work with the tribal council, and her older brother garnished himself quite the negative reputation from even a young age--- but Sydni was just Syd. The little girl from River Street who was always out running with the boys, more than capable of holding her own. She had always been a bit of a tomboy, probably from growing up with three brothers. She was far more comfortable hanging out in the garage with Trenton then going to a sleepover with some of the girls from her class. It wasn't until she was twelve that anything all too interesting happened to her; for starters, her older brother was sent away, off to live with his grandmother back in Montana. Sydni took Trenton's departure quite hard, as they were incredibly close, and she didn't understand why he couldn't stay in La Push. And to add onto that, it was when two of her best friends abandoned her. She couldn't understand why Collin Littlesea & Brady Fuller no longer wanted to hang out at school, or after. They were constantly running around with the older guys now, Sam Uley & his grew. Of course, she had heard the rumours about those guys; that they were a gang, that they dealt drugs. The type of boys Trenton would've been running with, if he was still around, which meant they were bad news. She worried for her friends. And then she grew angry. Realizing they didn't care what she thought, she forced herself to get over it; if they were going to make bad decisions, fine, that was their choice. And so she went on with life, throwing herself into her hobbies to keep herself distracted. This was when she joined band and discovered her love for the oboe, giving her something else to focus on. And life went on. ''The First Phase "One minute, I'm fighting with my brother over something as stupid as the TV remote, the next, I'm running on four paws--- I mean, I know I always said I dreamt of running with wolves, but I didn't mean literally." ―Sydni Huautah-Provost She was fifteen, when things got interesting again; that's when she started showing signs of the shift. It caught everyone off guard; while they still had a few wolves here and there who phased, there weren't quite as many as there used to be. But a nomad passing through was enough to trigger her gene, to cause the growth spurt. She had already had a bit of a temper before, but now, she was constantly on edge, snapping over the silliest of things. Then it happened. Just another typically January day, or so she thought. She had come home from school, and was watching some crappy reruns on TV, when Trenton -who was home visiting at the time- entered the room, grabbing the remote and changing the channel without asking. It was enough to push her over the edge; her brother -who had begun phasing into a bobcat a few years before- was able to recognize the trembles -so like his own first phase-, and managed to get her outside before she exploded into a giant wolf. He phased as well, and both were shocked to discover they could hear each other's thoughts, something Sam theorized as being due to their being related. Sydni was soon joined by the Alpha, and he explained to her what had happened, before helping her phase back. It took only a few hours in her case. After "I'll admit, I miss being normal sometimes--- but I wouldn't trade this for anything." ―Sydni Huautah-Provost Since then, Sydni has been an active member of the Uley Pack, running patrols and spending the majority of her time over at the Uley-Young house. She's made up with Collin & Brady, finally able to understand why they couldn't hang out with her anymore. With graduation fast approaching, she now finds herself torn, between staying in La Push with the pack she loves, or pursuing her desire to go to university and study film. Physical Appearance Human Form "It's not like she as overly beautiful -not like Leah or Emily, with their perfect copper skin, their dark hair-, but she was still pretty enough, even with her tomboy-ish appearance. And she had a different beauty to her--- the mischievous glint in her eyes, the small smirk constantly playing at her lips." ―Renesmee Cullen comments on Sydni's appearance Sydni is described as being of a smaller build then the rest of the wolves, only standing at 5'8" and weighing 131lbs. She's said to be of an atheletic build. She was tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes, and takes after her father appearance wise. She's one of the few girls in the pack who wears her hair long, and she usually keeps it pulled back into a ponytail, sloppy bun or braid. Sydni has one small scar on her right hand, from when her brother accidentally stabbed her with a set of keys, and one on her right arm from falling out of a tree as a child. She has the traditional tribal tattoo, although she sports it on her right shoulder blade instead of on the arm. She also has a tattoo of a dreamcatcher on her left wrist. Sydni can typically be found kicking around in shorts, t-shirts, hoodies, sneakers--- anything she can get out of in a pinch. You'll never catch her wearing frilly blouses, dresses, skirts, or anything really 'girly' or 'in style', as fashion doesn't matter much to her. She never wears makeup. Many people refer to her as a tomboy. Wolf Form "Seeing just a flash of fur, I first thought it was Seth, come to bug me--- but then I realized the wolf was too small, their fur too dark." ―Claire Young comments on Sydni's wolf appearance In her wolf form, Sydni ressembles the Northwestern Wolf (also referred to as the Mackenzie Valley Wolf/The North Timber Wolf/The Canadian Timber Wolf). She is described as being various shades of brown, darker on top and lighter on the bottom. Sydni is said to be much smaller than the other wolves, potentially due to her smaller stature as a human, as well as her being female. This allows her to be much faster than most of them, though. Personality And Traits Optimistic, loyal, protective, stubborn, outgoing, determined, hard-working, talkative, temperamental, competitive, easily annoyed, loud-mouthed, brash. For the most part, Sydni is a fairly laid back girl; she gets along quite well with others, so long as they can handle her sometimes brash tongue; she often speaks without thinking. She’s an ‘always look on the bright side of life’ kind of gal, who tries not to dwell on the bad things. Family & friends are very important to her; she’ll do anything for someone she cares for, even if it might get her in trouble, and she’ll go to the end of the line to protect them, e s p e c i a l l y her family. She’s very much her own person and doesn’t take well to being told what to do, and will often do the complete opposite just to piss you off. She's got a bit of a rebellious streak, and a knack for getting into trouble. She’s got a stubborn head and often pick fights because of it. Sydni is one of the most temperamental of the La Push wolves; despite her laid back personality, it does not take much to get on her nerves, and once you’ve lit the fuse, she’ll go off within seconds. But she’s working on it. Wolf Abilities Main Article: Shape-shifter Abilties and Limitations Like the other wolves, Sydni has the ability to phase into a giant wolf when angry. Included in this are enhanced senses such as sight, smell, hearing, speed, and strength. High body temperatures allows her to withstand cold weather. She is able to heal and regenerate quite quickly, and has extremely strong skin, making it difficult to injur her. She's quite a natural when it comes to combat, most likely from years of wrestling with her brothers. Sydni is mentally linked with the rest of the Uley Pack when in wolf form, allowing for them to communicate telepathically. She also shares this link with her brother Trenton, allowing him a bit of an entrance into the pack mind. Sam theorizes this is due to their being related. Relationships Carson Huautah "So I'm gonna say we don't tell your mom about this, just because she'll flip right out." ―Carson Huautah to his daughter, regarding her phasing Carson Huautah is Sydni's father. He didn't enter the picture until she was a few years old, as Trisha had not informed him she was pregnant; however, upon learning that they had a daughter, he was more than happy to be a part of her life, and to step into the role of father for Trenton as well. Sydni is incredibly close with her father, probably because she gets her free-willed attitude and optimism from him. Carson works very closely with the tribal council, and is aware of the pack secret, and that his daughter and son are both shape-shifters; he made the call not to tell Trisha, for her own safety. Having this secret only results in Sydni and Carson being even closer. Trisha Provost-Huautah "My mom is a fucking angel, and you can't convince me otherwise. Seriously she deserves a reward for putting up with our shit." ―Sydni Huautah-Provost, in regards to her mother Trisha Provost-Huautah is Sydni's mother, and Carson Huautah's wife. She originally raised by Sydni and Trenton alone, having not informed Carson that she was even pregnant again, but they got back together after she tried to get child support out of him. Sydni had a high amount of respect for her mother, even if they're not exactly close; it's not that they don't love each other, just that they don't have much common ground. Unlike her husband, Trisha doesn't know about the pack secret, but she doesn't question Sydni's strange behavior, trusting that her daughter knows what she's doing. Trenton Provost "I owe so much to him. Even if he's constantly fucking up, he does enough good to make up for it." ―Sydni Huauhtah-Provost Trenton Provost is Trisha's eldest child, and the older half-brother of Sydni, Kyler and Ayden. He is a member of the Peigan Blackfoot tribe, although he spent a good majority of his childhood growing up in La Push before moving home to live with his grandmother, as his rebellious attitude was getting to be too much for his parents. Sydni & Trenton were very close, and still are to this day. He plays favoritism towards her when it comes to his siblings, as they have so much in common, from their love for cars, to their free-willed attitudes. Sydni took his leaving very hard. Trenton is also a shape-shifter, although his form is that of a bobcat; he is aware his sister phases as well, and is considered an ally to the pack. Kyler Huautah "I have to babysit the little munch 1 & 2--- think I can trick them into thinking cleaning my room is some fun game?" ―Sydni Huautah-Provost Kyler Huautah is Sydni's younger brother, and the second youngest of the Huautah children. She's not particularly close with him, although she does babysit him and Ayden quite often. While Ayden has his sister's personality, Kyler is the complete opposite. Ayden Huautah "Think I can get away with blaming it on the ten year old?" ―Sydni Huautah-Provost Ayden Huautah is Sydni's youngest brother. She's not particularly close with him, although she does babysit him and Kyler quite often. Trisha often says Ayden is going to grow up to be like his big sister, as he's got the same free-willed personality. Collin Littlesea Main Article: Collin Littlesea "I mean, we were friends, and then we weren't. And then I thought he was really cute, and then I realized it wouldn't work. And then we were friends again." ―Sydni Huautah-Provost, in regards to Collin Littlesea Collin Littlesea is a member of the Uley pack, and one of Sydni's closest friends. The two of them & Brady were part of the same group of friends in elementary and middle school, and when the two boys distanced themselves after phasing for the first time, she was quite upset with them both, although she got over it once she phased herself and understood. It's suggested Sydni used to have a bit of a crush on Collin, although after phasing and learning about imprinting, she got over it quickly, realizing nothing would ever happen between them. Brady Fuller Main Article: Brady Fuller "You guys were my best friends, Fuller--- and you kind of just abandoned me. I mean, I get you had your reasons, but it really sucked, y'know?" ―Sydni Huautah-Provost, to her friend Brady Fuller is a member of the Uley pack, and one of Sydni's closest friends. The two of them & Collin were part of the same group of friends in elementary and middle school, and when the two boys distanced themselves after phasing for the first time, she was quite upset with them both, although she got over it once she phased herself and understood. Portrayal Sydni is portrayed by Seychelle Gabriel through The Twilight Franchise. Appearances Sydni does not appear in any of the films or books. Category:Shapeshifter Category:Females Category:Twilight Characters